


Clothes

by shadowcat720



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Monster-slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat720/pseuds/shadowcat720
Summary: How to shut your extremely vain friend up when he won’t stop going on and on about his dirty clothes.Sort of. Erich probably could have thought this through a bit more, but it isn’t like he can complain about the results.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Clothes

"You could be at least a little sympathetic, you know! I'm covered in dirt! Ugh! God damn trolls! Would it have killed you to help out a bit more so I wouldn't have ended up rolling around in the dirt?"

Erich tried not to laugh as Vaughn looked down at himself, face scrunched up in disgust. His white silk shirt and cream trousers were wrinkled and liberally streaked with brown dirt. Vaughn, for the hundredth time, smoothed his hands over his pants, trying in vain to brush off grass and dirt.

"It's not the end of the world. You do realise they can be cleaned, right?" Erich told him, crossing his arms and smirking. "They have this wonderful invention called a washing machine now! I think you even have one around here somewhere."

Vaughn glared at him, mouth set in a stubborn line. He slammed the door shut behind him and Erich winced, fighting the urge to giggle. They went through some variation of this every time Vaughn got thrown around and it never failed to be amusing. Anyone would think that such a fastidious man would avoid anything that might get him dirty, like today's job that had involved troll-slaying. Erich's theory was that it was the pay that drew Vaughn to these jobs. Monster-hunting paid very well, which no doubt paid for Vaughn's very expensive clothes.

An idea occurred to him. A bit mean, but it might save him having to hear hours of whining about dirt and possibly-ruined clothes. He smirked at Vaughn. "Well, if being dirty is that big a problem for you..."

A flick of his fingers and Vaughn's clothes disappeared.

Vaughn yelped, covering himself with a hand. "Erich, you bastard!"

Erich shrugged. "Problem solved. It's just us here and you're not dirty now."

Vaughn looked down and saw that, yes, Erich had removed any dirt from his skin with the same spell that had taken his clothes.

Sorcery had its more everyday, practical uses. It wasn't just bringing large rocks crashing down on trolls' heads.

"Those clothes better be in the washing basket!" Vaughn snarled furiously.

"In the washing machine ready to be washed, actually," Erich said. He knew how much Vaughn loved his clothes and would never put them anywhere Vaughn wouldn't easily find them.

Erich looked him up and down as Vaughn glowered at him. Vaughn did a lot of fighting and running around and it showed in his strong, muscular body.

Holy shit, those legs...

He hadn't thought this through enough. Now he was going to be dreaming about those strong arms wrapping around him, lifting him up, his own legs wrapped around that fine waist.

A finger tipped his chin up, bringing his attention back to reality.

Eep. Erich swallowed. The penetrating stare of those dark green eyes made _him_ feel like the one who was naked. His fine white robes suddenly seemed like a gossamer-thin barrier that might as well not exist.

"Bit off more than you can chew, sweetheart?" Vaughn murmured.

"Definitely didn't think this one through," Erich muttered to himself.

Vaughn chuckled. "This is a bit unfair. What's good for the goose, Sorcerer."

Well, fair enough. Erich reached for the clasp on his robes. Vaughn's hands on his stopped him.

"Let me. It was you who undressed me, after all."

Vaughn's fingers began to undo Erich's robes. Erich's heart pounded, his lips parted as Vaughn worked slowly--deliberately, torturously slowly--to undress him.

There was no way in hell he was going to be caught asking Vaughn to hurry up and take his clothes off. Or, heaven forbid, beg.

The last of his clothes slipped down to the floor as Erich stepped out of his underwear and Vaughn's eyes drank in his bare form. Erich's cheeks burned, but he let Vaughn look his fill. Fair was fair and he was sure he could trust Vaughn not to give him a hard time about his lack of fitness, just as Vaughn had to know that he would never tease him about his scars.

"Very nice," Vaughn purred.

Erich was about to snap at him, to tell him in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't abide false flattery, but the words died on his lips when Vaughn's pressed against his, stealing words and thoughts of anything but warmth and Vaughn from his mind.

His arms wrapped around Erich, pushing him flush against his larger body, and Erich moaned into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Vaughn's neck as they kept kissing.

Vaughn pulled back, their lips remaining inches apart. "Very nice," he breathed. "Every inch of you." His hands ran down Erich's back, cupping his cheeks and squeezing a little.

Erich moaned and shifted against him. They were both hard and he had never wanted anything in his life more than he wanted to take Vaughn in his hand, in his mouth, into his body, right now.

"Wanna take this to bed?" Vaughn asked, grinding against him and making Erich gasp.

Oh, yes, he definitely did.

Vaughn caught him as Erich wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him up effortlessly. "Carry me," Erich demanded against the skin of neck.

Vaughn laughed. "Should've figured you'd do that," he said as he began to walk towards his bedroom. "Don't tell me you're gonna make me do all the work here. Ow, shit!"

Erich licked and kissed the spot on Vaughn's neck he'd just nipped. "Don't tell me you'd complain if I just laid back and let you fuck me."

Vaughn groaned. "Goddamnit."

Erich laughed. They both knew where Vaughn would want him. He had no objections to that. The thought of Vaughn above him, pressing down on him, inside him, made Erich's head spin in the best way.

They reached the bedroom. The door was closed, but a quick burst of magic from Erich opened it.

Vaughn dropped him on the bed. Delighted, Erich scooted back and got comfortable against the pillows, staring up through lidded eyes. His legs parted, all but begging Vaughn to come to him.

Vaughn hesitated. "The washing--"

He cut off, recognising imminent danger as Erich smiled a dark smile. An arcane wind began to swirl around the room, flapping the curtains and blowing pens and papers off Vaughn's desk onto the floor.

"The washing can wait," Erich told him. "I, on the other hand, _won't_ wait." He crooked his fingers toward Vaughn, beckoning.

Erich had never seen Vaughn move so fast. He giggled, muffled by Vaughn's mouth on his.

"Fuck," Vaughn swore when they pulled apart for air and Vaughn stared down at his face.

"If you say one more word about the laundry, I'm tying you to this bed with magic," Erich warned. Dear God, what did it take to get Vaughn's mind off clothes if a naked Sorcerer on his bed didn't do the trick?

"I was just going to say that you look really, really great like this," Vaughn said, voice rough.

"Oh, good. Now, if you don't mind, get on with it."


End file.
